


Some fluff that I wrote 10000 years ago

by PapaEngie



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, really old, super short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaEngie/pseuds/PapaEngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something old old and stupid I found on my Yarny account and decided to post<br/>(sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some fluff that I wrote 10000 years ago

"Hm..."   
Zacharie paused in the middle of the sentence he was typing and shifted his gaze away from the screen of his laptop. The all too familiar feeling of a slight pang of hunger was gnawing at his belly. He tried to remember the last thing he had eaten, leaning back further into the soft embrace of the plush couch he was currently sitting on. He recalled waking up that morning and simply having a cup of coffee instead of eating anything, then retreating to the couch with his laptop to sit on tumblr for the next few hours. Zacharie could also remember Batter scolding him and telling him to eat something, as it would have a negative effect on his health.  
"I could go for something sweet right about now I suppose." Zacharie said to himself, stretching and setting his laptop down on the coffee table beside him. He got up and walked into the kitchen, locating the cookie jar on the counter and lifting the lid. A frown formed on his face.  
"One cookie..." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the sugar cookie and replacing the jar's porcelain lid carefully. He turned and was surprised to see the Batter standing in the doorway, apparently having just returned home from his morning run. Batter glanced from Zacharie's face to the cookie in his hand and back again.  
"Don't even try it, amigo. It's allll mine." Zacharie grinned and waved the cookie in front of the Batter's face.   
"Give it."  
"No."  
"But I want it."  
"Then you'll have to buy more."  
They both were silent for a moment, staring at each other. Zacharie decided that it was then the perfect time to lift the cookie to his mouth and take a bite. But before he could, Batter had dashed forward and grabbed Zacharie's wrist. A rare grin spread across his face.  
"You're going to have to fight for it then, foolish cookie-stealer."


End file.
